To Your Grave I Spoke
by Yamiya Evans
Summary: She stood before her grave, waiting for her to wake up and she knew she won't return... Updated!


A failure. That's what she thought to herself. She's a failure. She failed to protect her. She lost her rose. Her precious little rose. The rose that completed her life wilts away. A beautiful red rose….

She hold a bright red rose in her hand but it's not the same. It's not the rose she wanted. She wants Ruby Rose… Her sister wilted because of her. She's a fool for not paying attention. Thus, her life was put on the line and lost.

_Before…._

_"E-everything's going to be okay, Ruby! Weiss and Blake are on their way!"_

_"Yang….did I…do a great….job..?" Her cold, dead eyes pierced through her lilac eyes. She reached out her hand and touched the blonde's cheek. Yang squeezed her small hand tightly. Ruby wiped away the tears from her cheek. Her sister tried her best to smile, "Y-yeah, you did…."_

_The younger girl brushed off her golden hair away from her sister's face. The blonde sobs as the girl struggled to form a smile. She tried to say something but her voice was as soft as a whisper. Yang brought herself closer to her, "What is it, baby sis?"_

_"I love you, big sis….." The blonde froze. Her sister closed her eyes. Her hand that touched her cheek stiffened and cold as ice. Yang shook her body and called out her name, "R-Ruby, wake up! D-don't joke like this! H-hey, we have to go home! Come on, little sis! RUBY!" _

_She clutched onto her sister's dead body. She kept calling her name but the younger girl wouldn't respond. Under the cold rain, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Present….

She doesn't want to remember that day. The day she lost her sister. The only thing she left is her red cloak. She keep telling herself that Ruby has left her. But why can't she let it go? Of course, she can't forgive herself for not protecting her. She swore to herself she would protect her but her sister's the one who protected her.

_"You're the best, sis!" _Ruby would hug her right now and say the line over and over again. She clenches her fists and grits her teeth, "How can I be the best sister without my little sister….?" Tears streams down and fall to the ground. She kneel down before her grave and hold the tombstone tightly.

"Why did you leave me, sis…? I told you I would protect you… Why can't you listen to me…?" She knows she won't respond to her. She knows she won't listen to her. She knows her sister wouldn't like her in this state. But whose fault is it?

Yang can't blame her sister. Ruby did what she's suppose to do. Even though her action costs her life, she's proud of her sister. She's happy for her, however, she can't let her go. She remembered the day her sister's funeral.

_The Funeral… _

_"Let me go! LET ME GO!" _

_"Snap out of it, Yang! She's gone! Ruby's dead!" _

_"You're wrong! She's not dead! She's just asleep! She will wake up!" Yang struggled to escape from Blake and Weiss' grips. She shoved them away and darted to her sister's coffin. She shook her arm and called her name, "Ruby, wake up! Tell them you're just asleep! Please, tell them you're joking! PLEASE, LITTLE SIS!" _

_The heiress and the Fauna pulled her away from the younger girl's body. Yang yelled and kicked but she soon stopped her struggles and fell to her feet. She cried onto her partner's chest. She murmured, "She's just sleeping…."_

Present….

The red rose she brought slowly wilts away and blown by the wind. Yang slowly distant away from the grave. She wipes the tears from her eyes. She blankly stares the grave and mutters under her breath, "Ruby Rose; thus kindly I scatter…."

The wind brushes through her golden hair. A cloud of rose petals are blown to her direction. She look up and saw a faint image of her sister stood before her. Her eyes widen and gasps. She reach out her hand and try to touch her but her hand passes through her. The blonde calls her out, "Ruby, why...?"

"Yang, you know that I'm dead. Why are you so stubborn to accept it...?"

"I wouldn't be like this if you listened to me! I told you I would protect you! Why don't you listen...?" She fall to her knees and cover her face with her hands. She silently cry in her hand. Ruby slowly walk towards her sister and bend to her knees. She mutters, "Yang, I may be dead but I'm still alive inside you. You're my sister. You're not alone, Yang. Weiss and Blake are still around. They need you..."

Ruby pull her sister into a hug. The blonde know she can't hug her back. But she can feel the warmth from the younger girl. Ruby release her and gets up. Yang reaches out her hand and murmurs, "Don't go yet... Please..."

"Remember, Yang... You're the best sister I ever have..." She slowly fades away, leaving a cloud of roses. The blonde look down to the ground and saw a red rosé on top of her grave. She pick it up and clutches it to her chest. Tears stream down to her cheeks. She smiles and mutters, "Goodbye, baby sis..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I have no regrets! I know it's short and it's kinda random so I understand if it's quite common or sudden. No flames, okay? I might make more of this when I got time. Next week I'll be having exams and I may not having any time to write. Au revoir~**


End file.
